The Master of The Duel
by Dagel
Summary: Mokuba y Serenity quieren aprender a jugar Duelo d' Monstruos para ganar una apuesta con sus respectivos hermanos,ambos comienzan a buscar quienes les puedan enseñar,y quien mejor que el Rey de los Juegos y sus eternos rivales?q'tipo d'consejos les dará


**The Masters of the Duel**

Shi: sipis!! Otra historia, ya era hora ¬¬

Bakura: no que va... - gira los ojos...

Shi: bien espero que les guste, vaya esta historia si que la hice rápido, estaba bien inspirada :P

Yami: aplausos... ¬¬U – Yami dio un par de aplausos sin ganas...

Shi: bien como sea espero que les guste :P ya saben se supone que es humor n n hay me cuentan si les dio risa, los durmió, los aburrió, etc

------ cambios de escena o saltos de tiempo

_Sarcasmo_

"pensamiento"

- diálogos -

**Capitulo único**

- Hermano!... Hermano!! HERMANO!!!!!!!!!!

- Que? – Kaiba (el castaño) Oo?...(el mayor) OO??...(el amargado ¬¬) ahh... estaba escribiendo en su inseparable lap top... dicen los rumores que la manejaba con tal maestría que parecía ser una extensión más de su cuerpo XD... El caso es que estaba bien inspirado escribiendo un lemon de él y Yami pero como ese no es el punto de mi historia...

- Hermano eso no es justo!! Eres malo TT

- Por que??

- no lo recuerdas??

- No...

- de veras?

- No...

- ¬¬ a pues se te atrofió tu atractivo con esas cosas – comentó con la inocencia reflejada en sus lindos ojos al asomarse y leer parte del contenido

- De veras?? O.O – observó hacia atrás... (la espalda? oo) hacia abajo... (sus talones?) no tan abajo...(ah...)

- -.- no eso hermano, tu cerebro...

- Ah... de ninguna forma Moky... lo que pasa es que no es tan... relevante, pero te lo compensaré...

- No es justo!! Siempre se te olvida... uh... oh ya entiendo por que O.O

- Oye!! Deja de leer eso! – movió su lap top hacia un lado... - además estas muy pequeño para eso

- Tu nunca me tomas en serio T0T... apuesto a que si te ganara en un duelo no pensarías igual...

- XDDD... olvídalo Moky, puedes no haber heredado mi atlética figura, ni mi intelecto superior, ni mi grandiosa voz, ni siquiera mi magnética personalidad... Pero eso no es pretexto para que pienses que si sacaste mi habilidad en los duelos...

- ¬¬ tu ego estallará cuando te derrote...

- no me molestaría...

- Usando las estrategias de Yugi!! – da un portazo...

- O.O............

- Joey... te puedo ayudar??...

- No creo Serenity, sabes como vencer a un Twin-Headed Fire Dragon con un bono de 700 de Malevolent Nuzzler al protegerlo con tres cartas de trampa, y - suspira -... teniendo solo un absurdo juego de un guardián diminuto y los chivos expiatorios???!!! Y peor con 300 miserables puntos de vida??!!!!!

- Eh... y de esas cuál es el monstruo? OO

- ¬¬ ya ves no me ayudes me desconcentras...

- ¬¬ grosero!!!.... apuesto a que te gano en un duelo

- Acepto...

- Te gané!!... - su oponente sacó un Wingwaver (Atk: 2750) y ataca sus puntos de vida directo...

- Rayos!! Aléjate de aquí niña loca!! Shu!...

– BUA!!! Mami!!! - una niña de aproximadamente unos 10 años salió corriendo...

- ahora si hermanita como está lo de tu apuesta??

- Que te gano... solo... dame un plazo para prepararme... - Serenity se comenzaba a arrepentir...

- Si quieres – Joey ordenó su mazo mientras Serenity se iba

------------------------------------------- 30 minutos

- Y ahora quien me puede ayudar?... – caminando por la calle llegó hasta la cuadra de las mansiones... – el Chapulín colorado!! Digo Kaiba? O.o – recordando todas las veces que ha presumido que puede ganarle a su hermano, y... como detalle un poco menos importante, que era el campeón mundial hasta que apareció Yugi... – si!! Sale corriendo a la casa que conocía solo por que Mokuba había llevado a Joey y ella se había colado... ¬¬ les sorprende??

- Hola Serenity! – antes de que pudiera entrar se topó con Mokuba que iba saliendo...

- Hola Mokuba! Está tu hermano?...

- Nop... está muy ocupado ¬¬ con Yami...

- O.o enserio??

- Ajá, para qué lo querías?

- quería que me enseñara más del Duelo de Monstruos

- Que? mi hermano? jajajajjaAJAJAJAJAJ XDD – 15 minutos después – jajay... ya... mi hermano??

- Si, tu hermano O.O

- AJAJJAJA mejor le pides a Weebel que te enseñe JAJAJAJAJ

- Pero es que a él no lo conozco o.o

- Plop... -.- de acuerdo Serenity mi hermano no posee una habilidad que se llama paciencia... si quieres podemos buscar a alguien más... yo también quiero aprender

- De acuerdo... quien?

- No lo sé, pensemos...

- Tampoco lo conozco o.o

- ¬¬U babosa... - así ambas mentes jóvenes y frescas comenzaron a pensar... pero en la mente de Mokuba solo aparecía un Kaiba con un disfraz de Gato gigante bailando conga :S y con una sonrisa fingida (experiencia traumatizante en la infancia... bueno hace algunos años de Mokuba P) – TT que horrible...

Y Serenity escuchaba una extraña voz - o.o... "Mai..." – quien? – "Mai!! – Mami? Pero si ella no sabe – "NO! MA-I!!" – OO en serio?? Donde? – "¬¬ no babosa!" - ¬¬ y entonces por que me dices su nombre... ya sé estoy enamorada de ella TT soy lesbiana! No puede ser!! – "NO, idiota, MAI!!! te enseña tarada!!" – a que? a ser lesbiana? o.o – "ARGhh!! No puede ser! Me largo!" (N/A: y así amigos míos Serenity ha perdido 20 conciencias y 3 cerebros que no tiene hace mucho por que ya no le mandaron, son muy costosos)

Mokuba la miraba raro por que estaba hablando sola O.o, luego se asustó por que se quedó callada, y finalmente se asustó más al ver que en solo 15 minutos se le ocurrió una idea...

- Ya sé!! busquemos a Mai!! Ella es muy simpática, ruda, agradable, fuerte... - comenzaron a caminar mientras Serenity iba adelante hablando de las cualidades de Mai (Shi: Creo que lo que le dijo a su conciencia era verdad; conciencia: ya no soy su conciencia!! TT debí saber que por algo pagaban mucho)

--------------------- 20 minutos

- en fin ah sip n n y una muy buena duelista... - toca la puerta

- Ah... aja "esta niña le destroza la inteligencia hasta a mi hermano :S"

- Hola! quien me busca? – Mai abrió la puerta y mira hacia ambos lados o.o

- Hola Mai!!

Mai mira hacia abajo – Ah... hola n n que tal cuñadita... Y Mokuba?

- O.o eh?... ah bien – Mokuba seguía algo mareado por la lista de Sereniti...

- Hola Mai, queremos que nos enseñes Duelo de Monstruos

- Bien! Quieren ser duelistas n n que lindos, vengan vamos adentro

------------------------------- 5 minutos

- Bien ahora para pasar la prueba y ser mis alumnos quiero... - saca papel y lápiz...

- que le escribamos todas las reglas que podamos del Duelo? – Mokuba casi salta de la emoción

- "que?? TT no me puedo ninguna..." – Serenity comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

- Eh? Ah no cielo, que escriban un listado de mis cualidades n n...

- AH!! Yo puedo! – Serenity le arrebata la hoja a Mai y saca su propio lápiz...

- Toma Mokuba n n – Mai le pone el papel a Mokuba y un lápiz...

- Oo sip... ahorita – se le queda mirando fijamente... -"un dote?... hu... pues..."

---------------------------- 15 minutos

- o.o "eh pues... pues, es muy bonita" – Mokuba por fin dejó de mirar a Mai y lo escribió en el papel

- Termine!! – Serenity se levantó de su asiento con un pequeño rollito en sus manos

- en serio? A ver... - Mai se acerca y mira como Serenity desenrolla su pergamino que llega hasta el suelo – pues parece bueno...

- TT rayos yo no he terminado...

- No hay problema Moky n n toma! Te doy la mitad – parte el papel en dos y le da una mitad a Mokuba...

- Gracias pero... - mira el papel – no crees que mejor lo hubieras cortado por la otra mitad? – notando que el papel estaba cortado a lo largo...

- No hay problema n n ya pasaron ahora como mis nuevos aprendices... quiero que me atiendan como a su reina...

- Que??!!!

--------------------- 30 minutos después

- -.- ya me aburrí... - Mokuba estaba con un traje formal, sirviéndole un poco de vino a Mai

- n n que divertido... - Sereniti estaba dándole aire con una hoja de palma :S

- ¬¬ Sereniti no pudiste conseguir nada mejor que eso?? – señala la hoja de palma

- o.o nop, fue lo más cercano que hallé

- Oye!! Y cuando nos enseñas del Duelo??

- n n cuando tenga uno y vean mis maravillosas maniobras... a donde van?? – Mai solo se quedó mirando que Mokuba jaló a Sereniti hasta la puerta y se fueron – ha... par de mal agradecidos – se encoge de hombros y se sirve más vino

---------------------- 10 minutos después

- Mokuba a donde Vamos? – Mokuba seguía jalando a Sereniti

- Que no ves? Vamos a la casa de Yugi! El sí sabe de duelos... - Mokuba llevaba un enorme sonrisa... - además le prometí a mi hermano que le ganaría con sus estrategias

- Ah... eso pensé – o.o pero en la mente de Serenity solo aparecía su hermano con un disfraz de perro cantando el baile del perrito con una sonrisa fingida... (Shi: Experiencia similar a la de Mokuba)

- Hola? – Yugi abrió la puerta y miró hacia ambos lados...

- Hola Yugi! n n

Mira hacia arriba - Ah... hola Sereniti n n, hola Mokuba...

- Yugi te puedo pedir un favor?? – Mokuba le pone una enorme sonrisa a Yugi

- Aja... - asiente con la cabeza... - pasen

---------------------- dentro de la casa

- Bien cuál es el favor? O.o

- n n que nos enseñes Duelo de Monstruos...

- Para que? o.o les pueden pedir a sus hermanos...

- ah sip... pero lo que quiero es derrotarlo a él – Mokuba se imaginaba a Kaiba arrodillado pidiendo compasión por sus dragones...

- Bueno... y tu Sereniti?...

- TT no!! el perro gigante me persigue!! – mira a Yugi – eh, ah si... quiero derrotar al perro gigante... eh espera, no era eso – intenta recordar...

- eh no importa bien para empezar... saben que es una carta de trampa?

- o.o no...

- carta mágica?

- o.o no...

- y tu Mokuba?

- Por supuesto que se!! "sabía que Yugi si nos enseñaría"

- n n bien! Entonces reparte mi deck en tres, mágicas, trampa y monstruos...

- ¬¬ para que?

- o.o es que mi abuelo me está pidiendo la cartas de su viejo monte y eh cambiado algunas, y... pues no le quiero dar las nuevas por que me gustan mucho n nUUU

- y para que las separas? – comenzando a repartirlas

- Para buscar más fácil o.o

- ¬¬ que bueno... podemos ver a Yami?

- º¬º si... Yami...

- No esta... - Yugi mira feo a Sereniti...¬¬

- ah pues hasta luego... vamos Sereniti – la jala de nuevo...

-n n Adios......... bien, lo hago yo – se encoge de hombros y comienza a separar las cartas luego de que ambos salen

----------- 20 minutos después

- y ahora?? o.o – Mokuba iba jalando a Serenity de nuevo...

- No lo sé... creo que podemos ir a donde Ryou, vive a unas cuadras de aquí n n el también sabe mucho...

- Ok... o.o

----------- Casa de Ryou

- Bien llegamos – Mokuba toca la puerta

- Buenas tardes n n... o.o hola? – mira hacia ambos lados...

- Hola Ryou... ¬¬

Mira hacia abajo – Hola Mokuba, Sereniti quieren pasar?

---------------- dentro de la casa

- te podemos pedir un favor? – Mokuba ya estaba comenzando a aburrise de la monotonía de la situación... (Shi: S y creo que mis lectores también)

- claro, que necesitan? n n

- Pues que nos enseñes Duelo de Monstruos, puedes?

- Hu... n n bien... pero que tal si mejor les enseño mi juego favorito Monster World...

- No gracias Ryou, ¬¬ queremos Duelo de Monstruos...

- Ah... ok... O.o pero el especialista en eso es Bakura

Mokuba murmura un par de cosas... – podemos verlo?

- º¬º Bakura... si...

- no, el salió ¬¬ - mira feo a Sereniti y luego sigue hablando con Mokuba – n n lo lamento, pueden venir mas... o.o – solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse... - ok creo que no vendrán mas tarde – se encoge de hombros

--------------- 20 Minutos después

Mokuba y Serenity iban pasando de regreso por todo el recorrido que se habían volado desde la mansión Kaiba

- TT no es justo nunca voy a derrotar a mi hermano...

- Hey! Mira es Yami!! – observaron a Yami que iba de regreso a su casa – parece que ya se desocupó con tu hermano

- Si!!!! – Mokuba salió corriendo hacia donde Yami – Yami!! Yami, Yami, Yami...

- O.o que pasa Mokuba?? – Yami se retrocedió unos pasos al ver a Mokuba tan hiperactivo

- ¡ ¡ Yami por lo que más quieras enséñanos decentemente el duelo de Monstruos...

- Eh... a Ok... para empezar debes creer en el corazón de las cartas, las cartas merecen respeto, consideración, son más que cartón y tinta... - Yami se enfrascó en su discurso del corazón de las cartas mientras Serenity por fín llegó...

- Hola Yami n n!! que bueno que por fin te desocupaste con Kaiba

- por eso yo confío en él y él en mí – Yami mostró su mago oscuro y cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho Serenity – que??... Kaiba?? pero si ni lo he visto!!

- ah, no?? Pero Mokuba dijo que estaba ocupado contigo

- En serio? – Yami mira a Mokuba acusadoramente

- O.o no... es mentira de ella

- Pero si tu dijiste cuando nos encontramos...

- O.O – sacando algunas conclusiones – GRR!! KAIBA!! Ya le he dicho mil veces que no me meta en sus historias!!!!!! – sale corriendo hacia la mansión Kaiba

- TT NO!!! Espera prometiste enseñarme duelo de Monstruos!!!

- Espérenme!! – Serenity sale corriendo tras Mokuba y Yami

------------------------- 15 minutos después

- Rayos... nunca me sentí tan pesado... - Yami iba jadeando un poco... mira hacia atrás – Mokuba quieres soltar mi chaqueta?? Me la arrugas, arhg!! Ya me la estiraste TT

- o.o Lo siento – la suelta – por favor Yami enséñame Duelo de Monstruos TT y me encargo de que mi hermano no escriba más de ti...

- Ok ¬¬

- Si... por...fin... yo... también... quiero aprender... - Serenity los alcanzó e iba más cansada que Yami...

- Ok... o.o vamos allá – Yami señaló un pequeño parque con mesitas que estaba al otro lado de la calle

--------------------------- en el parque

- n n bien que aprendemos primero?? – Serenity se puso muy emocionada...

- bien como ya se un poco de tus habilidades Mokuba, ahora voy a verificar las de Sereniti... saca tu monte

- Bien n n – Sereniti sacó de su bolsa un monte de cartas...

- Oh.... -.- increíble, creí que no tenías... – Mokuba dio un par de aplausos desganados...

- je... bien empieza... – Yami miró con una sonrisa nerviosa a Serenity que sacó sus 5 cartas una por una e incluso tenía problemas para sostenerlas todas en su mano mientras él sacó de golpe las cinco y las extendió como siempre

- bien eh... una carta en modo de ataque – sacó una carta y la colocó...

- segura que la quieres poner en modo de ataque? – Yami tenía una enorme gota

- ajá... y esta boca abajo... nada más

- eh... ok, convoco a Gazela y ataco a tu... cosa...

- ok... o.o

- Mándala al cementerio uúU – Mokuba tomó la carta y la colocó delante del monte

- ok y ahora?... – comenzó a escuchar una voz de nuevo... "coloca esa boca abajo" esta? " no babosa la otra" ah n n ok... esta boca a bajo en modo de defensa... "y esa trampa..." y esta en modo de defensa..."no puedes tarada es una trampa.." ah bueno entonces... la coloco nada más

- eh... bueno entonces convoco a Kuriboh y lo sacrifico junto a mi Gazela para convocar al Mago Oscuro!! Y destruyo a tu monstruo...

- Ok... o.o "mándala al cementerio mensa ¬¬ te la destruyeron" ah bien n n – pone la carta en el cementerio "NO!! La otra baka! El monstruo, no la trampa..." ha ups.. ep, me equivoqué...- Mokuba, Yami y el dueño de la voz miraron a Serenity con una enorme gota... – y ahora misteriosa voz? "usa esa y luego sacrifica... por esa" eh? "solo hazlo el otro idiota entender" ok, uso esta y sacrifico por esta n n - coloca una carta de nivel 5

- NO!!!!! mi... mago oscuro sacrificado por una oveja fea que apenas tiene 1600 TT – cae en cuenta de algo – o.o... òó oye!! Media las habilidades de Serenity idiota!!!

- Que?! Oye no es mi culpa que te quieras aprovechar de la enana que no sabe distinguir la defensa del ataque – la voz que oía Serenity se defendió...

- huy si y tu muy correcto le ayudas

- eh n n me gustó la jugada que se me ocurrió, sacrificar a tu poderoso mago oscuro por esa oveja idiota MWAJAJAJAJA

- GRR!!! Te odio Bakura !!!!!

- Odiame... que carajos haces con estos aficionados... oh espera ya sé – mira a Yami con ojos acusadores - Faraón que vergüenza... que clase de orgullo es derrotar a niños...

- No lo hago por eso Baka!! – Mokuba y Serenity miraban a Bakura, luego a Yami, luego a Bakura, de nuevo Yami... y cada vez la gota en sus cabezas era más grande - Por que mejor no haces algo útil y me ayudas a enseñarles...

- Que tan cretino me crees?

- Por favor!! – Mokuba mira a Bakura con unos ojos grandes y brillantes...

- Ya ves... quieren tu ayuda "y así no solo me dan dolor de cabeza a m"...

- Lo harás?? – Serenity se da la vuelta y pone los mismos ojitos que Mokuba

- Ok, como sea, de forma sencilla hay 10 reglas, Nº 1, consígueme un artículo del milenio y te doy el resto de las reglas...

- No es gracioso! – Yami le da un sape a Bakura – sabía que no podía contar contigo...

- Oye!! Quieres que se me olviden las otras 9?! Esos golpes matan neuronas!!! – le da un sape a Yami

- Creo que ya todas están muertas... ¬¬ - Yami se soba la cabeza mientras Mokuba y Serenity los miran de nuevo con una enorme gota

- De las tuyas?, seguramente acabo de matar las últimas ¬¬

- Oigan dejen eso por que mejor no primero revisan nuestros mazos si?? – Mokuba le tendió su mazo a Yami

- Cierto o.o – Yami lo tomó y comenzó a pasar las cartas...

- Y el mío? O.o – Bakura le arrebató a Serenity el suyo de sus manos...

- Inútil, débil, cursi, miserable, una vergüenza, deshonra, uh... nada mal – se la guarda en la bolsa, y recibe un golpe de parte de Yami

- Devuélvela ladroncito...

- Oye!! Regla Nº 2, ¬¬ déjame las cartas que te baje o no hay más reglas...

- Deja esas malditas reglas!! Te las estás inventando...

- No es cierto ¬¬

- Si lo es ¬¬

- no, están en mi libro "101 formas de ser un LDC" – saca su libro y lo muestra como una modelo de TV Offer

- Que es un LDC

- Ladrón, Duelista Cool n n

- ¬¬ ese libro te lo inventaste tu así que son inventos tuyos...

- Como sea – devolviéndole el monte a Serenity – con estas cartas ni tú ganas...

- Ok las cartas de Mokuba tampoco son las mejores – también le devuelve su monte... - Ya se!! hay un lugar en donde las intercambian Tea me llevó ahí una vez n n

- Cuando te sacó a pasear – Yami asiente – con correa?

- chistoso ¬¬... bien vámos... - Yami comenzó a caminar luego se quedó parado y miró a Bakura - ¬¬ y devuélvele su carta a Serenity... - siguió caminando

------------------------- Frente a la tienda que dijo Yami :P

- OO................................. - los cuatro miraban raro la tienda que tenían en frente la cuál tenía un enorme cartel que decía "Duel Masters" con las fotos de... de la cosa rara que sale ahí una foto de Shobu y una de Hakuoh... (Explicación abajo, para los que no lo conozcan :P)

- Esto... esto... es un fraude una estafa!!!!!! Mira copió mi cabello TT – Yami señala a Shobu - mi lindo y original peinado...

- Ya no lo es tanto – Bakura pone sus manos en su nuca...

- Y mira!! El de allá – señala a Hakuoh - ¬¬ me dirás que ese no te copió a ti??!!

- Que?! grrrr... Mi cabello!!... lo enviaré al reino de las sombras y volveré a ser el único MWAJAJAJ

- además de Ryou ¬¬

- Y tu además de Yugi así que cállate ¬¬

- Oigan seguiremos hablando de sus _lindos_ peinados o nos ayudarán con nuestros decks – Mokuba ya estaba perdiendo la pasiencia

- Que no ves que nos volaron la tienda por este juego raro?!!

- Si! Ya escuchaste al ladroncito, ya nos quedamos abajo TT ya cambiaron el duelo de Monstruos

- n n no hay problema... - los tres miran a Serenity – miren!! Allá hay otra... - señala la tienda al otro lado de la calle, a la que había ido Yami la vez anterior

- Era esa genio?? ¬¬ - Bakura miró a Yami

- eh... jijiji no... a la que yo vine estaba a este lado... lo que pasa es que la cambiaron – dijo haciéndose el desentendido y con un leve rubor

-------------------- en la tienda

- Y bien como hacemos para formar nuestros decks?? – Mokuba sacó el suyo y se puso a ver todas las cartas...

- Yo lo hago!! – Yami le arrebató sus cartas a Mokuba y comenzó a correr por todos lados mirando las cartas...

- Eh y... o.o y mis cartas?? – Serenity miró sus manos en donde había tenido sus cartas hasta hacía un par de segundos

- Creo que allá – Mokuba señaló a Bakura que corría por todos lados igual que Yami

- Enanos!!!!! – Marik se les acercó y les pasó sus brazos por los hombros...

- AH!! El loco!!! - Serenity le dio una cachetada mientras Mokuba miraba con una enorme gota

- TT cálmate niña soy reformado, deja mi cara... - se soba la mejilla – que hacen aquí? O.o

- Bakura y Yami nos ayudan a ser Duelistas – Mokuba señaló a ambos que por fin dejaron de correr y miraban el nuevo monte que habían formado...

- Oh!! El ladroncito y el faraón en un trabajo conjunto!! – se limpia una lágrima del ojo - Genial no creí vivir para verlo, y eso que llevo aquí 5000 años

- si claro búrlate... - Bakura le dirige una mirada asesina a Marik – toma enana... - le pone su deck en sus manos...

- Y el mío?? – Mokuba mira a Yami que está revisando de nuevo el nuevo monte de Mokuba

- Oye... me quedó muy bien, talvez me lo quede...

- Claro que no!! – Mokuba se lo arrebata...

- Con tus patéticos naipes... cualquier monte faraón – Marik le sonrió...

- Mi monte no tiene naipes patéticos... pero lo que si tiene es a...

- o.o exodia? – Mokuba recordaba lo que había dicho Yami...

- TT no ese me lo echaron por la borda... ¬¬ gracias al baboso de Yugi... n n pero tengo algo mejor...

- tu _graaaaan_ Mago Oscuro? – Bakura giró sus ojos sabiendo que es la carta favorita de Yami

- Claro que no! solo lo quiero por que siempre me sale en el mejor momento n n pero...

- Yo sé es obvio que tus dioses Egipcios... - Marik también rodeó sus ojos

- Esos?? O.o ni los ocupo, ya los perdí...

- QUE???!!! – Marik casi ahorca a Yami

- n n no entiendo por que... tan buenas cartas que son – Bakura puso sus manos en la espalda mientras sonreía dulcemente

- o.o – Yami parpadeó un par de veces... - con que eso fue!! Debí saberlo ladroncito!!! – tomó a Bakura del cuello de su camisa - devuélvemelas

- hey! el que se lo encuentra se lo queda

- ¬¬ como no las ibas a encontrar si le diste vuelta a la mitad de mi habitación

- De que hablan? O.o – los tres miraron extrañados a Yami y Bakura

- es que este ladroncito...

**FLASH BACK**

- Hola Yami n n – Ryou se encontraba jugando ahorcado con Yugi

- Hola Ryou – miró alrededor de la habitación – un momento! Y Bakura...

- El? Que no esta contigo? O.o – Yugi miró extrañado a Yami

- Nop...

- Pero subió a buscarte... - Ryou no terminó de decirlo y Yami ya iba corriendo escaleras arriba apenas terminó de subir se escuchó que habrían una puerta y Bakura iba bajando...

- Nos vemos en casa Hikari!! – salió corriendo hasta la puerta...

- Oo?? – Yugi y Ryou solo lo miraron salir y apenas salió se escuchó el grito de Yami

- BAKURA!!!!!!!! - Yami miró la habitación que estaba hecha un desastre

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- y mi hikari me hizo que la ordenara yo solito!! – Yami miró enojado a Bakura

- Le hubieras dicho a Ryou, lo hubiera mandado a ayudarte... - Marik se encogió de hombros

- En serio?

- Claro, si supieras...

- Cállate – Bakura le dio un pisotón a Marik

- A ver, cuenta

- Si verás... - Marik se sobó su pié...

**FLASH BACK**

- Hola... Ryou? ¬¬ Bakura... pásame a Ryou... cómo que no!! pásamelo... YAAA!!! – Marik solo miraba con un poco de miedo como Malik le gritaba a Bakura por teléfono... estaba furioso...

------------ 15 minutos después

- Lo lamento en serio... no sé como pudo hacer eso... - Ryou se disculpaba con Malik mientras miraba de reojo a Bakura que tenía carita de perrito regañado

- No sabía que Ryou fuera tan bueno con el látigo – le murmuró Marik a Bakura que estaba junto a él con la misma cara

- No te preocupes tanto, de todas formas también fue culpa de mi Yami...

- "entonces por que diablos tuvo que contarle a Ryou" – Bakura miraba muy molesto a Malik

- Bueno pero sé para que me llamaste, n n y estoy de acuerdo con que Bakura limpie junto a Marik... después de todo el contribuyó...

- Muchas gracias, sabía que contaba contigo... - Malik le sonrió a Ryou ambos Yamis miraron la parte de atrás de la casa, estaba desecha además del jardín, lo que había pasado era que les había parecido divertido hacer sus entrenamientos de convocación de monstruos en el patio trasero de la casa de Marik y pues las criaturas confundidas habían atacado todo lo que les pareció raro y lo primero fue un móvil de viento que tenían en el techo (como las que hay en las granjas en forma de gallo pero este con forma del Dragón Alado de Ra)

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Séh... ahora que lo pienso no estuvo tan mal limpiar... - Bakura recordando el incidente

- Claro, si acabamos con más de lo que limpiamos, al final mi Hikari tuvo que contratar a otra gente – Marik y Bakura se miraron, sonrieron y asintieron

- Si... que lindo viaje por la calle de los recuerdos – Mokuba los interrumpió – pero entonces que es lo que si tiene tu monte?

- Eh... ah sip n n pues a Kuriboh... - Todos: plop

-------------------- de regreso en el parque

- Bien ahora vean sus decks y familiarícense con ellos... - Yami se sentó mientras Mokuba y Serenity miraban sus lindos y nuevos montes – y tu que haces aquí – miró con desconfianza a Marik que se había ido con ellos

- Hey no le veo tan malo eso de tener aprendices, n n pueden serme útiles esclavos mentales luego...

- Ajá – Yami rodeó sus ojos – lo que quieres es burlarte cierto?...

- Si... pero también es aceptable la otra razón... hey que le pasa a la enana? – mira a Serenity que tiene unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y sollozaba levemente

- Que tienes Serenity? – Yami le pone una mano en el hombro...

- Mis... snif... mis... TT mis cartas me dan miedo!! BUA!!!...

- Bakura!! Qué diablos le pusiste en su deck?? – mira acusadoramente a Bakura

- Pues, zombies, fantasmas, espíritus, vamos lo normal – se encoje de hombros

- Eres un idiota!

- No lo soy ¬¬ que Pn7As querías que le pusiera un montón de haditas?? – Bakura le arrebató sus cartas a Mokuba y le mostró una a Yami para luego devolvérselas

- Oye!! Hay un poco de todo!!

- Oye Serenity... si no te gustan cambiamos o.o – Mokuba le tendió su deck a Serenity, n n le había dado vergüenza después del comentario de Bakura

- Si... Gracias Moky!!! – le arrebata el deck le da el suyo y lo abraza – eres tan lindo!!

- Oigan enanos que tal si no empiezan con un duelo entre ustedes – Marik inició sus clases mientras Bakura y Yami seguían discutiendo – en aquella mesa pueden jugar – se dirigieron a la mesa y Mokuba y Serenity se comenzaron

- Bien... a ver... una en modo de defensa... - Serenity inició el juego

- Les doy un consejo para principiantes n n de vez en cuando pongan trampas o mágicas aunque sea por gusto para amedrentar a sus oponentes, pero no siempre por que luego ya no les creen

- Eso es truco sucio – Yami y Bakura por fin dejaron de discutir y se acercaron

- Por que diablos todas las jugadas que tú no haces son trucos sucios faraoncito? ¬¬

- Por que yo siempre juego con la verdad u.u

- si claro... otro consejo, como regla Nº 3 si puedes usa los monstruos de tu oponente en su contra para que les duela D – Bakura continuó con su lista

- Oigan yo les doy un consejo real... - Yami miró a Bakura y Marik – siempre... - fue interrumpido por los otros dos

- Cree en el corazón de las cartas... claro – giraron sus ojos...

- o.o – Mokuba y Serenity solo miraron a los chicos que ya empezaban a discutir

- Mejor les doy otro consejo yo... n n amedrenta a tu oponente siempre mostrando confianza aunque vayas perdiendo...- Marik dirigió su mirada de nuevo a los más pequeños

- Y esos son consejos... por favor tu estrategia se basa en trampas y efectos – Yami giró sus ojos

- Está mejor que la del ladroncito que se come sus propios puntos de vida de puro choto (sg:por gusto o de gratis :P) – señala a Bakura

- Claro como tu estrategia es taan terrorífica... confía solo en tu dios egipcio, si claro, cómo haces ahora que no lo tienes baboso?

- Y qué tan bien lo usas tu animal?

- Mejor que tú tarado

- Si como digas tonto...

- Idiota

- Cretino

- O.o – Mokuba y Serenity seguían mirando con algo de miedo al escuchar tantos insultos juntos...

----------- 20 minutos después

- P3nD3/0

- Ca&r0n!!

Marik y Bakura se acabaron los insultos en español...

- Baka!

- Aho!!!

Yami los escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras hacia una nota mental de cómo insultar a Marik y Bakura

--------------- 10 minutos después

- Kubattare!!

- Tu lo serás!!! – Marik se quedó sin insultos

- Te gane!!! – Bakura le saca la lengua a Marik

- Kuso!! (Shi: que lindo vocabulario el de estos dos -.-) – Marik se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado

- Diablos ese si que es un amplio léxico S – Yami se había quedado mirando ya al final un poco asustado... y de pronto recordó a Serenity y Mokuba – "Ra! Y si se echaron todo el show de estos dos??" – mira hacia donde estaban – Hey... y Mokuba y Serenity??

- no están?? O.o – Marik miró hacia adonde habían estado hasta hace... alrededor de 15 minutos Mokuba y Serenity

- Ah... hasta ahí llegó mi idea de tener mis aprendices... Marik se encogió de hombros

- Y nuestro dolor de cabeza -.- - Yami y Bakura se sintieron un poco aliviados

- Oye... y mis dioses egipcios? – Yami mira a Bakura

- ¬¬ ya no son tuyos, son míos...

- NO!! míos!!! – Marik intenta quitárselos a Bakura al igual que Yami

- déjenlos los conseguí en buena ley!!

- Buena ley?? Talvez para ti... - Yami le dio un sape a Bakura y así siguieron discutiendo...

------------------------- En casa de Tristán

- Bien para empezar el nivel de una carta depende de cuantas estrellas tenga, existen cartas que se pueden fusionar pero tienen que ser compatibles...

- o.o – Mokuba y Serenity asintieron, se encontraban sentados en un sillón frente a Tristán poniéndole mucha atención

**Fin **

Shi: sipes, aquí está el final jajaj definitivamente una clase con esos tres no aguanta ni el día... un aplauso para mis dos estrellas de este fic – le pasa un brazo a Mokuba – n n este niño me agrada desde que lo saqué en mi fic...

Bakura: yo creo que lo hizo avivar bastante

Seto: Cállate! ¬¬ - sape a Bakura

Shi: y Serenity... pues me da risa XD bien lo que mencioné de "Duel Masters" es una serie que están transmitiendo en el "Cartoon Network" desde hace poco, se trata de un juego de cartas, más o menos como YGO, a decir verdad no me convence, no sé si a alguno de mis lectores les gustará, pero como siempre yo investigo un poco de cada serie aunque no me guste...

Yami: como está que el pelo del enano ese se parece al mío?!!

Shi: lo tiene parado nada más -.- creo que se parace más al de Bakura el de Hakuoh...

Bakura: pero no tan guapo y buen mozo como yo - sonríe con orgullo

Marik: sin comentarios... ¬¬ Dagel

Shi: a tus órdenes... no iba a decir nada :S... ah y continuando... pues otro aplauso a mis actores favoritos de siempre, los Yamis! Jeje de no ser por ellos YGO no sería lo que es...XDDD

Yami: bueno de no ser por mí ni existiera

Bakura y Marik: ¬¬ presumido...

Shi: Bueno agradeceré sus reviews, digan lo que opinen je en verdad agradezco desde adoraciones y levantamientos de altares hasta amenazas de muerte o consejos que deje de escribir, aunque n nUU espero no recibir de esos... pero por lo que más quieran dejen uno – ojitos de Kuriboh

Yami: si!! Y a los reviewers que dejen sus mensajes les contestamos sus dudas en persona... P oferta por tiempo limitado

Bakura: ah en serio? ¬¬ no voy a contar mis intimidades aqu

Ryou: si lo harás Bakura

Shi: si... lo prometiste – ojitos de Kuriboh

Bakura: eh... argh! ok, como sea ¬¬

Shi: bien muchas gracias por leer n n prometo contestar reviews y responder las preguntas que les hagan a los actores, y cualquier personaje de YGO que deseen, CUALQUIER pregunta próximamente XD Ja Ne!!!

F. THIEF DAGEL Shi 

"Watashi Yami no Tenchi desu"

Soy un ángel de oscuridad


End file.
